horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joust of Honor
Two riders wielding blunt lances can enter a Joust of Honor. A sport competition of three charges between two riders, the rider who scores the most points after the three jousts is the victor. One point for striking a rider below the head and above the waist. Two points for striking rider on the head. Three points if you knock the rider off his horse, also granting you the victory and you win the rider's horse. Before a Joust Before a joust you may change your equipment and cast only 1 concentration spell on yourself. Jousting Stats In jousts, attacks are against two different defensive stats: your normal Armor Class (AC), and your Jousting Armor Class (JAC). Your JAC is calculated by 10 + either your dexterity or the Dexterity of your mount (whichever is highest). An attack that beats your JAC is a "Tag", and deals no damage but still awards a point in the joust. An attack that beats your AC is a "Hit", and deals blunt damage from the jousting lance, as well as awards one point to the striker. Different Strikes have different modifiers to the roll, some strikes may use either your Strength or Dexterity Modifier, some strikes only one, and some strikes may include your proficiency if you are proficient with lances or quarterstaffs. Actions of the Joust There are two phases of the any round in a joust, the Charge and the Strike, before either phase both riders roll for initiative to see who is going first that phase. The charge acts as your movement during your turn, and the strike as your attack, each round you may use your bonus action before the charge phase. Charge When you charge you command your horse forward so you can meet your opponent. Each charge is done from 120 ft. away, or the total of both mount's base speed. The rider can choose if they want their mount to dash, run, or trot. On a charge while passing, if a rider moves out of range from his attacker's strike he automatically surrenders two points to his opponent. Both Riders make an Initiative check to see who chooses their Charge movement first. Dash The mount moves at double speed. Make an Animal Handling check. On 15 or above you keep your balance your strike is made with advantage. On a 10 or less your strike is made with disadvantage. Gallop The mount moves at normal speed. Make an Animal Handling check. On a 10 or less, strikes against you have advantage. Trot The mount moves at half speed. You do not need to make an Animal Handling check. You have advantage on all strikes and can add your CON bonus to your AC and Athletics against being bashed this round. Additionally, all strikes against you have advantage. Strike In honor jousts, strikes are against you as a target, not your armor. While charging your Jousting Armor Class (JAC) is 10 + your Dexterity or your mount's (whichever is greater). In the strike you may take one of three actions: tag, bash, and headstrike. (A tag is when you win against JAC. You would only take damage if the attack "hits" and beats your actual AC). Bother Riders use their attack action to use their lance weapon. If either rider tries to use another weapon, the honor of the joust is broken and their opponent is permitted to attack with lethal force as well. After the Charge phase, both riders rolls for initiative. The winner rolls first in the Strike phase. Tag 1d20 + (STR or DEX Modifier) + proficiency (lances/quarterstaffs). ''You make a simple strike "tagging" your opponent in the pass, aiming a strike to the torso or shield. You make a lance attack roll using either your Strength or Dexterity modifier (plus proficiency if you are proficient with Lances). On a tag (beats JAC), you strike a blow with your jousting lance and score one point. On a hit (beats AC), you deal non lethal bludgeoning damage and score one point. '''NOTE:' In some tournaments a hit grants the striker two points: one for the tag and one for beating the Armor Class and dealing damage. Bash 1d20 + STR Modifier. ''You make a powered strike against your opponent, looking to strike with enough force to dismount them. After you Dash or Gallop you make a lance attack using your Strength modifier (no proficiency). On a tag (beats JAC) you score one point, and on a hit (beats AC) you deal lethal bludgeoning damage and try to force your opponent from their mount using your Athletics, your opponent contests this roll with their Athletics or Acrobatics. If you win, you score a hit and your opponent must make an Animal Handling check versus 8 + the damage roll. On a failed check your opponent is dismounted, awarding you with three points and ending the joust. If your opponent wins they are still tagged but remain mounted. Headstrike ''1d20 + DEX with Disadvantage. ''You aim for your opponent's head in the charge. Make a lance attack using your Dexterity with Disadvantage (no proficiency). On a tag (beats JAC) you strike your opponent in the head to score two points. If your mount Dashed or Galloped in the charge you deal extra lethal lance bludgeoning damage, also your opponent must make a Constitution Saving Throw versus 8 + the damage roll or they receive a concussion, and all ability checks, attacks, and saving throws are made at Disadvantage until they take a long rest. '''NOTE:' In some tournaments the Headstrike option may be banned to promote safety for the riders. Reset After the Strike Phase and before the next Charge Phase, both riders have a chance to take another lance as a bonus action as the line up for the next charge. Player Vs. Player If two players wish to joust against each other, they may use these rules and follow the other rules outlined in PVP Rules of Engagement.Category:Resources Category:Jousting